This computer-only protocol is an epidemiologic study to test the hypothesis that mothers with adverse pregnancy outcomes are at risk for malignancies later in life. It will fuse two large population databases, the Jerusalem Perinatal Study, and the Israeli Cancer Registry. Risk for breast cancer in the mothers and risk of malignancies in the offspring based on several variables will be assessed.